No More Running
by irishwoodkern
Summary: Abbie and Crane are stuck in a holding pattern. Will Abbie have the courage to take the next step? One-shot.


They stumbled back to the cabin together, exhausted after yet another close call. They had been awake for two days running, on the alert after reports of suspicious activity in the woods to the north of Sleepy Hollow. They took point while Jenny and Hawley acted as the rearguard in case anything broke through.

Hour upon hour they waited, their breaths clouding in the frigid night air. From time to time, Crane tried to spark up a conversation to pass the time, but Abbie was oddly taciturn these days. He could tell that there was something weighty preying on her mind.

They had been a couple for three months now, though Crane was still a little at sea regarding modern courtship. They still spent almost every waking hour in each other's company, both in work and during their leisure time. They joked together, teased one another and protected each other from demon onslaughts. Occasionally, they indulged in walks by the river or extortionately-priced cappuccinos at the local café.

It seemed that the only practical difference in their relationship was now there was a lot more kissing involved. Whenever they met or parted company during the day, they shared discreet kisses along with whispered words of affection. To the outside world, they seemed very much as they ever had. Jenny was the only one who was privy to their secret.

In the privacy of the cabin at the end of the day, their kisses became more fervent. They did not dare stray from the couch, but indulged themselves in each other as much as two fully-clothed people could. His hands could not resist roving over the soft curves of her hips while he pressed his lips and tongue to her throat.

She felt like such a delicate thing in his arms that he ached to protect her, but was frequently reminded of her strength. When he felt her legs wrapped tightly around his waist or the delicious pain of her nails digging into his back through his shirt, he realised that she was every inch an Amazon, and he loved her for it.

He was driven to the edge of sanity whenever her hands delved inside the collar of his shirt or tangled in his hair. It was then that he was sorely tempted to break the unspoken taboo that prevented them from fully enjoying each other. It took him every ounce of willpower he possessed not to carry her bodily to his bed and undress her.

Their relationship had progressed slowly, even after Katrina's turn to darkness. The shock of the discovery hung over them for months as they plotted to stop her fatal alliance with Henry from bringing on the Apocalypse. There was a new element to their friendship, a slow-burning realisation that the main obstacle to their unspoken mutual attraction was now gone.

As Katrina sent her demon army to face them, they found themselves in daily peril. It was only when the danger seemed fatal that they were finally able to admit their feelings to one another. Even then, Abbie seemed reticent about going forward, fearful (she admitted to Jenny) that she couldn't bear to love him and watch him die.

As they sat in the cabin that night, drinking tea and thinking about yet another brush with death, Abbie seemed more subdued than usual. Crane longed to know what was going on inside her head, but could no more force a confidence from her than he could divine the Sphinx's secrets.

Eventually, she stood up from the couch and slowly emptied the cooling remnants of her tea into the sink.

'This is like death by a thousand cuts, isn't it?' she sighed.

Crane looked at her with curiosity, but refrained from speaking. He knew that there was something particular on her mind that she had to air.

Abbie paced up and down on the worn rug. 'I mean, how many more times can we play Red Rover with Katrina and her minions?' Suddenly, she stopped and stared at him. 'All it takes is for one of them to break through.'

'So we keep fighting,' Crane repeated the mantra with more confidence than he felt. 'We fight until our last breaths if we must.'

'I can't…' Abbie helplessly threw up her hands. 'I can't go on like this, Crane! I can't live my life this way. It's not even a life… it's a holding pattern!'

She spun around and made for the door.

'Abbie! Where are you going?'

Confused and despairing, all Crane could do was stand there and watch. This was the moment he had feared for a long time. He knew that her disordered and painful childhood made her doubt that she would ever find true happiness. He had tried to be patient with her, to understand her doubts and console her when he could. There were times when he felt that they would never have a future together, that the turmoil they faced each day coupled with their individual traumas would be too much for them to bear.

The sound of the door lock sliding home shocked him back to reality. Abbie stood there, staring unflinchingly at him.

'I thought if I kept you at a distance you would be safe. Everyone I've ever loved has been taken away from me – my mother, my father, Corbin. I couldn't survive losing you.'

Crane returned her gaze. 'Nonsense – you would survive. You are the strongest person I have ever met, Abigail Mills. Nothing defeats you.'

She took a few tentative steps towards him. 'Not that. That's the one thing I wouldn't want to survive. I've been afraid my whole life, Crane - afraid of being left behind. But I won't be afraid anymore.'

She was in front of him now, staring into his eyes with a burning intensity. 'I'm tired of standing still. I want to move forward with my life, and I want you to be a part of that.'

Crane felt as if his heart would burst with emotion. The weight of fear and exhaustion that had burdened him for months suddenly dissipated, and instead his entire body pulsated with life.

'Yes, I wish that too,' he whispered as Abbie slipped her hand into his.

'Good, then. No more running.'

She reached up and softly kissed him, as if in recognition of their agreement. Crane immediately felt the invisible barrier that that lain between them since the beginning of their relationship begin to melt away.

'You tired, Crane?' she asked.

He shook his head vehemently. A few moments ago, he had been bone-weary, but now he felt curiously energised. 'Not a bit of it.'

Abbie chuckled, a sly grin creeping across her face. She clasped his hand tightly and led him towards the bedroom. 'Glad to hear it, because you won't be sleeping tonight.'


End file.
